Edward's Father
by violinplayer98
Summary: What if edward's father was a vampire? what if his father used to abuse him and his mother in his human life? find out what happens when edward's human father comes to the cullens house for a 'surprise' visit. set after breaking dawn. renesmee and bella as vampires included. no jacob. no romance between edward and carlisle, just family comfort.


**EDWARD'S FATHER**

Edward's POV

We were all sitting in the living room talking about our human lives and how great they were. everyone seemed to be a having a good time except for me. you see my human days weren't as good as everyone thinks they were because my _father ,_if you can even call him that, used to abuse my mother and when i turned 10 he turned on me as well. my mother was the only good thing i had back then. i didn't have the best of childhoods and I'm going to make sure my sweet renesmee never has to go through what i had to and that she has the best childhood any child has ever had. everyone was now talking about what they remember of their fathers and all of _their_ fathers sounded really nice and that they really cared for them. i really wish i could say the same about my father i really do. but i can't. he was never a father to me, i was just his punching bag when he got angry.

i went back in my memories. everyone, including carlisle, thinks i lost most of my human memories and that the ones that were left were really blurry. the truth is my memories from my human life are as clear as if i were human and had just experienced it. i really wish i had forgotten all my human memories but i didn't and now i have to live each day of my long existence remembering what that man i called my father did to me and my mother every day of my human life.

"so eddie what were your parents like?" Emmett's booming voice broke me out of reverie and brought me back to reality were i saw everyone looking at me with the same confused expression as to why i was being so silent. i took in a deep shaky breath and prepared to tell them all my nightmare of a story.

"well my mother was the most kindest person you would ever meet. she was so sweet and kind that anyone who met her would instantly love her" i smiled at the memories of my mother and i could see everyone had smiles on the faces also. "my...father" i growled which i then got shocked expressions from everybody. "he...he was kind to me when i was younger.. but my mother not so much. he used to beat her constantly over and over until she was unconscious." i heard a intake of breath from rosalie, esme and bella and the rest of them just looked shocked at this.

"but edward i thought you had lost most of your memories how can you remember all of this? and when i told your mother your father was dead she looked devastated and stopped battling the influenza" carlisle asked me looking confused. i looked up at him and then went from face to face of each of my family members then resting on my little princess' face who was about to burst into tears at the thought of the grandmother she never met be abused. i quickly scooped her up in my arms and held her close to my chest.

"about my memories... there not like i told you all. i remember them all so clearly it's like i've just experienced them and about my mother she wasn't upset because he died she was relived and she stopped fighting the influenza off because she could now relive herself knowing i would be safe from him. i really wish they weren't like that but unfortunately it is and now i have to go each day of forever remembering what my...father did to my sweet, caring mother." everyone was torn between sadness and shock but alice was the first one to recover.

"edward i know the next bit is going to be hard on you and you don't have to say it if you don't want to." alice said in a small quiet voice. i gave her a small smile and shook my head 'no'

"no alice you all deserve to hear this because i have kept so much from you all and I'm sorry for that.. but i just thought that if i didn't think or talk about my human times they would just fade away but they never go away they just keep getting stronger and stronger and it's killing me keeping all this to myself." i said and then i felt bella wrap her arms around me and nessie tighten her grip around me also. i took another deep breath and continued.

"when i turned 10 years old, my father was getting more aggressive to my mother. so i stood in front of her one time just before he hit her but instead of stopping like i thought he would he hit me instead of my mother. and then from that day on he always used me as a punching bag to take his anger out on. but although he took out all his anger on me he still hit my mother but not as bad as before, he just hit me as hard as he would hit her." i sighed that was the worst bit of my story and all the women were not far off crying.

just then i heard the front door open i stiffened as i recognized the smell. _my father. _he said just before he got the influenza that if i ever told anyone about what he did to me and my mother he would personally kill me. i shivered and everyone looked from me towards were the heavy footsteps were coming from. carlisle was about about to stand up and greet him but i shook my head and placed nessie on the couch and stood up turning to face the man who had abused me throughout my human life.

"well hello son fancy meeting you here" he said in a sinister voice that made the room go dead silent but i thought it would be best if i broke it.

"well hello to you to father , it's been a long time hasn't it? about what? 100 years since you last saw me? what have you used to take your anger out on? poor defenseless humans?" i said completely at ease now he can't hurt me anymore.

" tut tut son, were did you get all this attitude from i thought i raised you better than that" he said getting a bit angrier at me. i laughed and pointed my finger at him.

"you _never_ raised it was mother who raised me. well she tried to raise me but it was a impossible for her to do it properly because _you_ hit her everyday and night!" i shouted at him right up in his face now. he growled at me and looked around the room before resting on my tiny daughter. he smirked at me before taking a step towards her. i growled and pinned him against the wall.

"if you ever think about harming her in any way i will personally rip you to pieces!" i said in a low menacing voice that made the whole room go even more tense if that was even possible.

"well since i can't beat you up anymore i might as well take something of yours that can be." he motioned towards my daughter "and she can. so who is she anyway she looks exactly like you." i laughed.

"as if i'm going to tell _you _who she is but you should know this. make one tear roll down her face and i will not hesitate to rip you to shreds." i stated again my voice even more sinister than it was before. i look around the room and saw that everyone had a shocked expression on their faces and i don't blame them. my father has just waled in to our home and threatened to hurt my daughter! i turned my head back to face him still having him pinned against the wall.

"you really need to work on your manners son, is this how you treat all your guests?" he said i growled and answered him.

"no actually I don't, it's just you. you aren't welcomed here and i don't think anyone particularly wants you in this house." i said in a louder voice. loud enough that a human would be able to hear it loud and clear.

"so aren't you going to introduce me to your family? or do i have to introduce myself?" i growled and said nothing. he just laughed and slipped from my grasp to go and stand in the middle of the room. everyone was looking at him now and jasper, emmett and carlisle looked as if they were going to kill. i looked at the faces of my mother, sisters, wife and lastly my lovely daughter with her legs tight to her chest obviously scared about what the strange man was going to do to her. i raced over to her and picked her up. she then wrapped her legs around my waist and locked her arms around my neck and began to cry softly. i just stood there and glared at my father while comforting my daughter.

"so were do i begin. oh i know. names. my name is as you may well know. and little eddie here is my son." i growled at him and said.

"you are not my father. you never were and you never will be." he pretended he hadn't heard me and looked over at carlisle. i could see in his mind that he wasn't going to anything to harm him. he was just figuring out who he was to me. what all of them was to me.

"i must admit to you carlisle, your family is very strange to watch. especially since edward here can read minds." i turned and looked at him with a shocked expression. how does he know so much about us?

"it took me a little over a year to figure out what was going on and what you are to everybody." he paused looking over at renesmee who was looking at him with a weird expression. "and you must be renesmee, i know an awful lot about you little girl. and i know you are my sons daughter and that you can show people your thoughts through your tiny hand." he began walking over to her and she shrank back from him and hid her face in my shoulder once again.

" you come any closer and i swear to god i will kill you." i growled at him once again and he looked up at me and then smirked.

"oh son, aren't you forgetting i know everything about your life. i know absolutely everything. i know you replaced your mother and i with carlisle and esme." i put renesmee in bella's arms and walked up to him right in his face now.

"esme hasn't replaced mother. i love mother just as much as i love esme. they are equal. and carlisle has most definitely replaced you since there was nothing to replace. you were never there for me like carlisle is now. when i was a child and i asked you to play baseball with me. you said no and then went and hit mother saying it was all her fault that i was here and that i was the biggest mistake you had ever made!" i shouted at him he took a step back shocked i had heard all their arguments.

"you heard all them? well good because you were the biggest mistake i ever made. and to top all that off you were a complete embarrassment!" everyone in the room growled and i took another step towards him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"how _exactly _was i an embarrassment...father." i growled the last bit at him and he replied not frightened at all.

"you didn't want to follow in my footsteps, you always hated your name, you wanted to become a doctor and save people! and to top that all of you didn't want to even get married!" he shouted back at me. it was true i didn't want to get married because i never found someone i truly loved. i did want to save people not to end them like my father did when he won a case.

"that was true. i didn't want to follow in your footsteps. i didn't want to hurt people by the electric chair. i wanted to save lives not end them and i didn't want to get married either because i never found love when i was human. but now i have and i haven't regretted that decision since the day i decided to be with bella." i said getting more angry that i was an embarrassment. true i never wanted him to be my father but that doesn't mean his opinion didn't count. i thought he would've been proud of me that i had wanted to save lives and be a compassionate person much like carlisle and then find a wife i truly love and not someone my parents had picked out. but obviously i thought wrong.

"listen edward, it's not like i wasn't proud of you for wanting to be a doctor and save lives, but did you know how much it paid! not much! if you did get married how would you of provided for them? huh? i didn't think so. so think of it from my point of view." he said acting calmer now.

"all i ever wanted from you was to love me and say you were proud of me for the decisions i had made. not beat me until i was unconscious like you did back then." i said my voice getting calmer. he was actually nicer when he wasn't hitting me and saying i was useless.

suddenly, out of the blew i felt something come in contact with my face. his fist. i should've known not bought his cover up that he used on my mother as well. how could i have been so stupid! as soon as i hit the floor everyone in the room gasped and crouched in front of me but not renesmee she just looked at me with wide eyes and came to see if i am alright. i told her to go back to couch and stay there. i stood up and stepped in between jasper and emmett. my father looked up at me and before he could blink i smirked at him and punched him in the jaw. he fell to the floor and i just laughed.

"so now you know how it feels to be on the receiving end of the punches but tonight your existence gets cut short. goodbye father and have a nice time in hell." i whispered to him and then motioned for emmett and jasper to continue what they were going to do.

they went in front of me and dragged him outside. and before i knew it i could smell burning vampire skin and the purple smoke going up into the midnight sky. i turned back towards my family and gave them all a small smile before i was attacked by hugs from esme, bella, rose and alice.

carlisle just stood there looking uncomfortable. i maneuvered my way out of the hug and walked towards were carlisle was standing.

i surprised him by giving him a small smile then bringing him into a hug holding on to him for dear life and he just held me and said he was never going to come back and that i was safe. and in this moment i felt like a small child crying to his dad about falling over or something.

i let out a small sob i had been keeping in throughout all of this and just stood there crying to my real father. even though he may not be my biological father he has always been one to me.

and now i felt loved by the man i always wanted to tell me he loved me, to tell me he was proud of me, to tell me everything is going to be alright when something bad has happened..

and i realized in that moment that carlisle has always been there to do those things for me. and i couldn't of asked for a better person than carlisle to do it. i love him, he is my father my leader, my guide. and the most important thing out of it all. he loved me back.


End file.
